Background technologies of the present invention are disclosed in Korean Patent Gazette No. 0695021 (published on Mar. 8, 2007).
Recently, to protect and control substation devices connected to power systems, technologies for internationally standardized substation systems, which enable effective utilization of data through digitalization of data and networks based on information technology (IT), have been actively developed.
International standard IEC 61850 for substation automation systems deals with data models enabling all types of substation information to be represented in object data, and communication interfaces enabling message transmission and reception between intelligent electronic devices (IED) constituting the substation automation system, higher layer operation systems and gateways. Such data models and communication interfaces of a substation are described by Substation Configuration Description Language (SCL) in the form of standardized XML documents, which is specified in part 6 of IEC 61850 (IEC 61850-6). SCL documents are divided into four types of documents: IED Capability Description (ICD), Substation Specification Description (SSD), Substation Configuration Description (SCD) and Configured IED Description (CID). The ICD document contains information on data models and communication interfaces of an IED and is generated for each server device. The SSD document represents definitions and connection relationships of substation equipment based on single-line diagrams of the substation and arranges the information model needed for substation operation as logical nodes.
FIG. 1 is a conceptual diagram illustrating engineering of a substation automation system in compliance with the international standard IEC 61850. As shown in FIG. 1, IEC 61850 substation engineering includes combining ICD information describing the substation automation system with SSD information related to single-line diagrams, recording information regarding engineering settings for data transport of the substation automation system (e.g. reports and Generic Object Oriented Substation Events (GOOSE)), and creating the SCD file associating SSD logical nodes with corresponding IED logical nodes. Generation of IEC 61850 engineering documents including ICD, SSD and SCD information requires understanding of a vast amount of international standards and creation of complex XML documents. Because of this difficulty, IEC 61850 engineering documents are often automatically generated by entering the engineering design of a digital substation into a computer-programmed engineering tool, rather than manual processing of a user.
The generated IEC 61850 engineering documents cause an IED constituting the physical digital substation and a higher layer operation system to recognize XML documents and to carry out data models and communication services described in the documents, enabling them to perform information exchange and operation of the digital substation.
Currently, particularly in European countries and China, hundreds of IEC 61850 based digital substations have been completed or are under construction. In South Korea, new substations to be built after 2012 are expected to be constructed as an IEC 61850 based digital substation, starting with a Sancheong substation carried out as a pilot project. However, IEC 61850 substation engineering currently applied in the field deals with generation of SCD files using ICD information only except for SSD information describing the substation topology, i.e. connections made by switches. The SSD file, serving as an engineering design representing the substation topology related to connections between substation facilities of a digital substation, is complex in content, and implementation thereof requires clear understanding of the overall configuration of the digital substation and associated international standards. This means that it is almost impossible for an engineer to manually generate the engineering topology from drawings of a digital substation. Hence, to complete engineering tasks for a digital substation, it is essential to develop a method and device that enable automatic generation of an engineering topology conforming to international standards by use of single-line diagrams of a digital substation.